Standards of Missions/Combat
Basic Info Instead of just assuming everyone is as strong as they are, and have the abilities that they have. We've decided to truly define characters as best as possible by integrating a tabletop rule set based off of the d20 modern rule books. They go to great detail covering just about any situation we could possibly run into, including many popular Jutsu from the show making everything very logical and consistant. Because we are attempting to bring about the darker more mature side of Naruto I believe that this will bring a sense of danger to our community as you're out there performing your shinobi duties. The information at first will seem intimidating but do not worry, we will be happy to assist you with any questions you may have and hope this will make everyone’s experience here that much better. What does this mean? As far as mundane tasks and things that you have plenty of time to accomplish, nothing will change. I'm not going to make you roll to decide whether you successfully cooked your ramen, or if you missed the toilet when you went to go pee. However I think for situations like convincing an Non Player Character(NPC) that you didn't steal something, or that you should be the one who takes the mission over another player I think rolls and skill sets can help make things fair. (Note) This does not mean I will force players to fall under the persuasion of another because of ability, this will remain under their discretion and choice. About powerhouses like Itachi/Kakashi/The Three Sanin/etc. In the interest of making things entertaining and leaving room to grow, I kind of want to normalize characters from the series who were kind of OP. When you apply for Original Characters from the show keep this in mind, you may not have the same limitless power as from the show. Rewards and Character progression I wish to put focus on how you did your mission and how well you attempted at telling us a good story to read over.I don't care if you slaughtered 1000 enemies and blew up the village during the mission, the corny jokester who fell on his butt and failed at just about everything will be more well rewarded than you because he provided a great story and stuck to his character. (In short) You will get less attention and points for power gaming, '' Character Setup After your appearance, personality and biography have been approved a GM on the forums will assist you in fleshing out your character according to the d20 Naruto ruleset. I will try to make this as painless as possible. Do no just focus on making your character the strongest, provide him with a range of abilities and core essentials like climbing and stealth. You don't want to be the ninja standing out in the open wearing the orange jumpsuit do you? jokes. Roll with the Punches Not everything you do should be a success, and that is why I wish to take this route. Sometimes while engaging in a tough activity you mess up and slip off that branch! Just because you didn't manage to flip away perfectly from the enemy attack or you fell right into a trap does not mean you should get frustrated and not keep up your quality of standards in roleplay. You could get incapacitated at the beginning of the mission on the very first ninja that appeared I don't care! If you made it look good you will get just as many points as everyone else! ''(Suggestion) I highly advise members to spar and get the hang of the practices we follow here to smooth things out when we organize Campaigns and Unique Missions. (Optional) Consensual PvP if both parties agree to a fight outside of sparing it can be done without the regular rules of combat and focus on flourish if they desire, but I encourage you to get rolling a chance. It's fun and takes fights in a direction you would of never expected! Tabletop roleplay has been some of my best memories which is why I wish to share it with you.